


The Money Shot

by VicesVsVirtues



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AU, Aged Up, Caleb isn't evil, Drinking, F/M, Modern Day Setting, Photographer Julie, Tattooed Luke, There will be sex, after college, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicesVsVirtues/pseuds/VicesVsVirtues
Summary: Julie works for photographer to the stars, Caleb Covington, when Sunset Curve come into the studio to shoot the cover of their new CD. There's an instant attraction with Luke Patterson.What happens when Flynn drags her out to a bar after work, inviting the guys?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Carrie Wilson
Comments: 187
Kudos: 550





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a Luke x Reader over on Tumblr, but I felt more could be done with the story, so I'm extending it and making it into a Juke fic, because I can.  
> I won't be updating as often as I am/did with Busker, because I'm not that far ahead of myself, plus I'm working on two other fics at the same time - as well as my own original stuff. - gotta keep busy, right?  
> I really hope you like what I've done with this one.  
> This hasn't been beta'd, and I hope I've caught any errors, but some may still slip through. If so, I'm sorry.
> 
> If you're on tumblr and ever have any questions about any of my fics, please don't hesitate to drop me a message.  
> [vicesvsvirtuesfanfic](https://vicesvsvirtuesfanfic.tumblr.com/)

_Chapter One:_

Julie Molina was running late. She hated being late, and as she pulled on clothes found on her bedroom floor, she tried to do some make-up that she knew Flynn would make her wipe off and reapply as soon as she got into work. The hazards of being best friends with a professional make-up artist were often also the perks. A downside was when she didn’t stay in the apartment they shared and didn’t wake Julie up, banging around in the bathroom getting ready.

Thankful her journey to work was only a half hour walk, Julie emerged into the bright, New York sunshine. Forgoing her usual morning stop at the Starbucks on the corner, she managed to arrive at Caleb Covington’s studio just about on time.

Her professors at NYU had tried to discourage her from working with the famed photographer, but she stood her ground, citing his wizardry with creating portraits that spoke to people. She’d also never particularly expected him to accept her application to intern for him, so when she found herself with a letter telling her when and where to start, she’d been over the moon. Although her internship had only expected to last ten to twelve weeks, Caleb had actually hired her part time once it was finished under the proviso she complete her degree.

That had been during her senior year, and the moment she’d graduated, Caleb had taken her on full time. She was still his assistant, but he was beginning to give her more opportunities within his business. Julie still hasn’t been able to get her head around how supportive he is of her, despite the constant rumors she hears about him for being hard to work with. To her, not only is he her boss, he’s her mentor and a friend. He respects her opinions and even gave Flynn a chance when his usually make-up artist was ill. Now, Flynn is on his retainer and does a couple of shoots a month with him.

Entering the studio, the first person she sees is a tall guy standing next to Flynn looking over one of Caleb’s mood boards, chatting. As she makes her way over to her laptop in the corner of the studio, Julie can’t help but check him out. At least six feet tall, a slender build that hints and solid thanks to the arms emerging from under his t-shirt. The ink on his biceps is dark against his tan and Julie’s mouth waters. She’s always been a sucker for tattooed arms and the ones she’s staring at are fine specimens.

 _Julie, you clearly need to get laid._ She tells herself off as she dumps her bag under her desk and boots up the laptop. She’s been so busy with school and work, she never had time for dating, or even hooking up. It’s kind of depressing if she thinks about it too much; after all, she’s not above some self-loving to ease the build up of sexual frustration.

“Julie, come over here a second, please.” Caleb’s voice calls out and she has to shake herself out of her head and depraved thoughts involving strong, tattooed arms and what they could make her feel.

“Hey boss, what’s up?” She stands next to the man who has given her so many opportunities and looks at the paper in front of him. Whenever he books a new job, Caleb spends a week sketching potential ideas for them and this is no different.

From what she can see, he’s going for a casual apartment vibe. According to the notes he’d given her, Sunset Curve are relatively new, and young, band who need a cover shot for their debut album and the inlay for the CD, so the casual approach is probably the best.

“I can’t decide on how to dress the windows. You got any ideas?”

In the sketches, the huge windows that line one wall of Caleb’s studio are bare. In real life they have muslin draped over curtain poles that can be switched out whenever needed.

“Why not try it with the bare windows, then when the sun comes round, put the muslin drapes back up to soften the light.”

“That’s a start, but after having met the guys, I want something a little different, and I can’t work out what.”

“Caleb, you’ll work it out, you always do.” Julie places a kiss on his cheek and leaves him to work his way through his problems. She’s never known him to not work his way through a problem yet.

“Julie, I need you.” It was Flynn’s turn to summon her across the large studio space. Tall, dark, and tasty was still standing next to her and it took all of Julie’s strength to not brush up against him, see if he was as solid as he looked.

“Hi. Thanks for not reminding me to set my alarm by the way. I hope whoever he was was worth it.”

“No, he wasn’t. And you’re big enough and ugly enough to set your own alarm. Right, burgundy or green for Luke here?” Flynn held up two beanies wither side of Luke’s head. Julie flicked her eyes between the two, trying to ignore the way his eyes watched her intently.

“The green. Matches his eyes.”

With a whoop, Flynn threw the burgundy hat behind her and placed the green one on top of a piles of clothes that she handed to Luke with an order to go behind the screen to change so she could gets started on his make-up.

“He’s pretty, huh?” Flynn said as Julie followed his form as he moved across the space. “I think you should give him your number.”

Rolling her eyes, Julie turned to pin her best friend with a look.

“Yeah, no.”

“Oh come on. It’s been forever since you went out with a guy, I often find myself wondering if you’ve dried up down there.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Flynn. For one, no. and second, why are you thinking about me in that way?” Julie tried to keep a straight face as she attempted to scold her best friend.

“One, I’ve read about it happening, and second, I’m just looking out for your best interests.” Flynn nudged her shoulder. “Also, did you see the ink. I know that’s your thing.”

“You really need to shut up now. I’m going back to work.”

“Okay, I’ll give it to him for you.”

“Don’t you dare. I love you dearly, but that doesn’t mean I won’t shiv you in your sleep.” Julie called back, smiling at Flynn’s loud cackle filling the air.

“Girls, can we turn the volume down a little bit please.” Caleb walked over to Julie to make sure she had his equipment ready for him.

“Sorry Caleb. Flynn’s just…”

“Being Flynn, I know. I got it with both barrels this morning just before you arrived.” Julie followed him out of the room and into his office, intrigued.

“What do you mean? Is she trying to set you up with him too?”

“Dear God, no. She’s saving all that for you. The moment he walked in, she told me he was perfect for you and would help you get to see him naked. Just do me a favor?”

“What’s that? Julie sighed at her best friend’s meddling.

“Wait until _after_ the shoot and they’re no longer a client and keep it out of my studio.” He laughed at the look of shock on Julie’s face. “Look, I need you to run to my apartment and pick up a box that Dante’s dug out for me.” Dante Covington, Caleb’s husband worked as prop handler at one of the major TV networks and always had just what was needed when Caleb needed it.

“Sure.” Caleb pulled his keys out of the drawer on his desk and handed them over. The two of them walked back to the studio.

“Actually, it may be a bit heavy for you to manage on your own. Maybe Luke could give you a hand?” He teased.

“Caleb, not you too.” As her boss re-entered the studio, Julie made her way up the stairs to the apartment on the penthouse where he lived with his husband Dante.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never expected the reaction to the first chapter that I got. I'm SO relieved readers seem to love it and the way I've shifted things around with characters.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter...
> 
> Don't forget, it's unbeta'd, so any errors are mine.  
> Check me out on Tumblr if you feel like it [vicesvsvirtuesfanfic](https://vicesvsvirtuesfanfic.tumblr.com/)

_Chapter Two:_

Julie let herself into the spacious, open plan apartment and looked around. She couldn’t see any boxes waiting for her.

“Dante?” She called out as she closed the door behind her.

“In here, honey.”

Following the sound of his voice, Julie walks toward the spare bedroom where Caleb tends to keep his props for shoots rather than cluttering up the studio. Outside of the door is a huge box with guitars sticking out of it.

“Uh… how the hell am I supposed to carry this downstairs?” she asks, making Dante chuckle.

“They’re not real. They’re just outlines of guitars made from thick card. Caleb wants to hang them in the windows.”

That totally made more sense to Julie. Giving Dante a smile, she picked the box up and made her way back downstairs. As she entered the studio, not only did she see Luke, but the other two members of his band standing with Caleb who was testing the lighting.

“Damn, they are a good-looking band, huh?” Flynn appeared next to her, her bright eyes pinned on the four guys with their boss.

“Put your tongue away and help me hang these.”

The two of them walked across the studio to the windows. Giving Caleb’s sketches a quick once over, Julie saw how he wanted the guitars to look, so she grabbed some clear, strong nylon twine. Grabbing a ladder, she climbed up and began hanging the fake guitars so they looked like silhouettes against the bright sunlight filtering through.

“Need a hand?” Julie looked down to find Luke at the bottom of the ladder looking up at her. She nearly slipped when she realized his arms were completely bare, exposing the intricate ink which she could now see were musical notes and chords. The vest he wore, unbuttoned, also exposed his chest which was also decorated with tattoos. “Shit, are you okay?” He asked, reaching up to prevent her falling off.

Julie’s mouth went dry at the feel of his warm had against the bare skin of her back. Her Nirvana shirt was tied in a not at he side, exposing a sliver of skin above the waistband of her low cut jeans.

“Yeah… I’m good. All finished actually.” She began to step down the ladder, noticing his hand hovered, just in case. “Thanks.” She folded the ladder and put it back in the storeroom, catching Flynn’s eyes as her friend was cleaning her brushes. She’d clearly been watching the interaction between Julie and Luke and sent kissy faces to her friend.

“Julie, my love. The window looks wonderful. Thank you.” Caleb pressed a kiss to her cheek before sweeping away to get the guys from Sunset Curve finally into place, ready to start the shoot.

:: ::

“Guys, this way please. That’s right, just there. Perfect.”

Caleb’s deep and vibrant voice filled the room as Julie deals with some of his admin work for him at her desk. Every now and then, she can’t help but look up and watch him work. He’s a master, and she still has to pinch herself that she gets to watch him every day. It also doesn’t hurt that she also has an exceptional view of Luke.

Rather than standard poses, Caleb is letting them interact with one another, showing the friendship the three of them have which will make the photos even better.

When Luke, with permission, climbs onto the windowsill, standing out against the sunlight, Julie can’t help but moan under her breath. There’s something about him that is such a turn on and she can’t begin to imagine what he’s like on stage.

“Yes, do that again.” Caleb calls out moving around them, his shutter whirring away.

“You’re drooling.” Flynn’s voice is low in her ear, making Julie jump. “You haven’t stopped watching Luke since he set foot over there after almost saving your life on the ladder.”

“Don’t exaggerate. I’m watching Caleb work.”

“Sure, you keep telling yourself that, honey. You forget I _know_ you. You’re crazy attracted to him. So why not make a move?”

“Because I’m at work, he’s a client, and butt out.” Flynn laughed as Julie turned her attention back to the work on her laptop.

“Hey, Julie, can you do me a favor sweetheart?” she stands and walks over to where Caleb is putting his camera down.

“What’s up, boss?” She asks.

“Grab everyone’s lunch orders and head down to the deli on the corner while the guys change their clothes for the close ups?”

“Sure thing. Give me an hour?” She grabs a notebook to take everyone’s order and puts all their cash in an envelope.

“Take your time.” Caleb reattached the camera to the tripod in front of him. “Also, take the small Canon with you. There’s some great street art that could be used for these guys.” Just another thing for her to love about working for Caleb. He often used some of her work in his shots and gave her the credit.

The encouragement he gave her with her work was the best thing about him, and whenever she thanked him, he waved her off, reminding her that everyone has to start somewhere.

She grabs the small point and click that often bleeds light onto the film and shoves it into her bag. It’s her favorite of all of Caleb’s cameras and uses it at every opportunity, and knows the film is almost full.

:: ::

Walking along the sunny New York streets, Julie uses her phone to take photos of the amazing architecture around her – her obsession and the main reason she wanted to study in New York. She arrives at the deli, places her orders, pays, and heads back out into the summer sunshine as she waits. Walking around the corner, she sees the street art Caleb mentioned and can automatically see how he can utilize it in the CD cover.

It’s gorgeous. A black wall with golden angel wings with insane detailing on the feathers that stand a story high and are practically glowing in the sunlight. Julie gets out the camera and takes shots from various angles, making sure to get the artist’s signature in the shot before returning to the deli to collect the food.

As soon as she arrives back at the studio, she hands out the lunch orders, trying not to be too obvious noticing Luke’s topless state. The tattoos on his chest are more music notes that curl over his shoulders onto his back. She then duck into the small dark room Caleb had custom made.

While she’d been at college, Julie had had to fight to learn how to develop her own films because digital photography was so popular, but one of her professors who was old school had taught her, and it soon became her favorite part of her course. She could lose herself in the silence and darkness as she worked, the fumes of the developing solutions filling the air around her.

Just as she’s finishing up, there’s a knock on the door.

“Come in.” She calls out, now it’s safe for whoever it is to enter. Expecting either Caleb or Flynn, she continues pegging the photos up to drip dry.

“Sorry to disturb you.” Luke’s voice is deep and she can hear the lyrical aspect to it. “I just wanted to thank you for running out to grab the food.

“No need. It could have waited.” She smiled, but he couldn’t really see it in the darkness that was starting to feel thick. He was standing so close, she could feel the heat radiating off his body.

“Yeah, but this couldn’t.”

Julie jumped when his hand made contact with her waist, his fingertips brushing against the strip of skin above her waistband. She couldn’t help but gasp as he pulled her closed to him with a firm tug.

“I _really_ hope I haven’t misread any signals.” He murmured, low and husky. To put him at ease, Julie lifted her hands and rested them against his bare chest. At her touch, he met her lips with his own.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I left it on a bit of a cliffie last time... sort of. Actually, I lie. I'm not sorry at all :D  
> I'm suffering with a bit of writer's block at the moment, so this story is coming to me in fits and starts, but hopefully I'll pull through it soon.
> 
> Thank you SO much for all the wonderful comments, they have literally be making my day.  
> I just hope you like this one.

_Chapter Three:_

The kiss ignites something in Julie’s body and she’s soon wrapping her hands around Luke’s neck, her fingers curling into his shoulder length hair, tugging on it. The action seems to turn him on as she soon crushing his body against hers and she can feel the hardness of his cock against her leg.

All too soon, he pulls away and puts some space between them, forcing Julie’s hands to fall down to her sides.

“Sorry, if I did that any longer, I’d be coming in my jeans. One, they’re not mine, and two, I’m commando underneath them.” With a chuckle, he slips out of the dark room, leaving her panting and breathless. And horny as hell. Her heart is hammering like a pneumatic drill as she struggles to get herself under control.

Eventually, she’s able to exit the space, taking the now dry photos with her to scan onto the laptop. A quick glance around the studio lets her know that everyone is working hard, and Luke is with his bandmates, this time wearing an artfully ripped Nirvana shirt – not unlike hers – following Caleb’s instructions.

Sitting down at her desk, she focusses on the work at hand and scans the photos of the angel wings onto her laptop. Her phone buzzes next to her hand. Without looking, she picks it up and unlocks it.

_When are we going to talk about Luke coming out of the dark room?_

Closing Flynn’s text, Julie tries to keep her eyes on the screen in front of her, but slowly she ended up turning them to her best friend on the other side of the studio. Flynn raises her eyebrows before jerking her head, summoning Julie to meet her up on the roof before slipping out of the studio.

With a sigh, Julie finished scanning the photos and sent them over to the laptop Caleb was using on the other side of the studio. She then grabbed her phone and followed Flynn out and up the stairs.

“Well?”

“Well, what?” Julie played dumb as she looked out over the railing on the edge of the roof, down onto the New York streets.

“I swear to God, if you don’t spill the tea, I’m gonna push you off this damn roof. Why was Luke, the tattooed hunk, in the dark room with you?”

“He was checking if I was okay after I almost fell off the ladder.” The lie came easily and Julie felt no guilt at voicing it. Flynn clearly didn’t believe her, judging by the way her eyes narrowed.

“I call bullshit, but I can’t prove otherwise. That guy cannot keep his eyes off you, and I’ve seen you checking him out too.”

“I’m going back to work,” Julie laughed as she left the roof and made her way back to the studio.

“Julie, these shots are fabulous. They’ll work perfectly, thank you sweetheart.” Caleb called out, drawing attention to her re-entering the large space. As she walked through to her desk, she could feel Luke’s eyes on her, following her every move.

“You’re welcome Caleb.”

She sits down behind her desk, shoving her earbuds in to block out the background noise while she works her way through Caleb’s emails, responding to booking requests and other admin stuff. Once she was focused, she managed to get through a ton of work, and when she stood to go and make herself a coffee, she realized the studio was almost empty around her.

“Where is everyone?” She asked Caleb who was packing his equipment away.

“The shoot’s done, honey. The guys are just changing and then they’re leaving. Where have you been for the past three hours?”

“Working too hard, clearly.” She checked the time and saw it was well after six p.m.

“Honey, shut the laptop down and go home. I’m going upstairs to make a start on my editing. I’ll see you on Monday.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on her cheek. “Enjoy the weekend, go be young and have fun.”

“I’ll think about it.” She laughed as Caleb rolled his eyes before going to lock his cases away in his safe.

Julie made her way over to her desk, made sure any work was saved and shut her laptop down. Just as she picked her bag up from under her desk, Flynn ran over to her.

“We’re going out.”

“No, I’m going home.” Julie groaned. “My contacts are stinging my eyes, my head aches from staring at a screen for three hours straight, and I’m hungry.”

“One, I know you always have your glasses in your purse, I have some Advil, and we can eat while we’re out.” As usual, Flynn had an answer for everything.

“I need to go home and change. I’ve been in these clothes all day.” Julie looked down as her tied up nirvana shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and black chuck taylors.

“Do you forget where you work and what I have access to?” Flynn shoved her behind the changing screen where a fresh shirt was laid out. “Pair that with the jeans and shoes you already have one, it’ll be perfect.”

Using a small handheld mirror, the first thing she did was to remove her contacts and pull her eyeglasses out of her purse. Then Julie held the shirt up, it looked suspiciously like the one Luke had been wearing, but branded with the Foo Fighters logo. But, knowing she would never win against Flynn, she changed her top for the fresh one, making use of the packet of wipes her friend left out for her to freshen up.

While she’s changing, she can hear Flynn chatting away, presumably to Caleb, and once she has the shirt on, she ties it in much the same way as her Nirvana shirt as it’s at least two sizes too big, and the gaping holes where the sleeves used to be were flashing a lot of skin. Julie was just glad she wore on of her favorite lacy, black bras.

“You look great.” Flynn reappeared behind the screen with a few essentials and began to apply them to Julie’s face. “Just some mascara, eyeliner, and a smoking hot red lip.” She fluffed up Julie’s long, curly length hair and took a step back. “Honey, he’s not gonna know what hit him.

Before Julie could ask what her friend was talking about, Flynn disappeared out into the studio. With a sigh at once again being made up by Flynn, Julie followed her, finding her best friend with Luke, now dressed in his own clothes of jeans and another shirt which showed off his arms – Julie glared at Flynn who merely smiled at her - and his two bandmates.

“Dang girl, you scrub up well.” The small, slightly red faced one let out a low whistle until he received a jab to the ribs from Luke’s elbow while the third, a taller blonde, gave the back of his foot a swift kick. Julie heard them both hiss a ‘shut up Reggie’ as Julie turned to Flynn to hiss something herself.

“Thanks for the warning.” Not waiting for an answer which she knew would be akin to ‘would you have agreed if I had?’, Julie picked up her bag and began to lead everyone outside. “Flynn, is Carrie meeting us there?” She called out as they all traipsed down the stairs and out onto the street.

“Yeah, I messaged her while you were changing. She’s just finishing up at work and coming straight over.” Relief flooded through Julie at the thought of the third of their trio joining them. Maybe she’d feel less ganged up on then.

:: ::

As they walked along the street to the girl’s regular bar, Luke fell into step with Julie.

“Sorry about Reggie. He’s kinda got no filter.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve heard worse.” She smiled up at him, remembering how it felt to have his lips on hers, how his hands felt gripping her waist, and his erection flush against her. Her mouth went dry and she was in desperate need of drinks.

“You looked like you didn’t really want to head out tonight.”

“Well, I was looking forward to a soak in the bath and reading a book, but it’s kind of hard to say no to Flynn.” Luke chuckled.

“She’s a bit of a whirlwind, huh?”

“Just a bit, and this is her sober.” He laughed again, and Julie realized she liked the sound. It was deep, throaty, and completely… him. She wanted to hear more of it but he was distracted by Reggie calling his name.

The flush faced bassist was going to meet up with someone who had just texted him. As they stood on the sidewalk, he hailed a cab, and yelled his goodbyes as it pulled away.

“Reggie and his little black book.” Alex, who she now knew was a drummer, laughed as he and Luke flip their friend off as he drives away, still looking out of the rear window of the cab.

Flynn sidles up to Julie and links arms with her.

“Maybe I should slink away later, take Carrie with me, and leave you and Luke all alone.”

“Don’t you dare. You organized this night out you’re seeing it through until the very end”

“Oh look, Carrie’s here.” Flynn escapes from Julie’s clutches and runs over to hug their friend waiting outside their bar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seem to have slowed right down on this, and I'm not sure why, but I'm hopefully working on it over the next few days so I can get you another update.  
> I hope you like it.

_Chapter Four:_

The group enter the bar, and Julie breathes in the aroma of polished wooden floors and beer. It relaxes her as she’s been coming to this bar since just before she was legally able to drink. She would sit in the corner, people watching, her camera and laptop in front of her, and a coffee at her elbow. She got to know the owner pretty well before he retired and handed it over to his son, Bobby.

“You look great, Jules.” Carrie stood next to her at the bar. “Which one is he?”

“Thanks, I was Flynned. And I’m guessing she told you about her insane plan to push me and Luke together?”

“Of course she did. As soon as he disappeared into the dark room with you, she was texting me.” Julie rolled her eyes, turned to Bobby behind the bar, and ordered a tray of shots. There was no way she was going to survive the night sober.

“I feel like I’ve been ambushed.” She complained to Carrie.

“Don’t because believe me, that boy is fine. And he can’t take his eyes off you.” At Carrie’s words, Julie instinctively looked over at their group in the booth and met Luke’s eyes. A jolt of something flowed through her. "Uh huh, I see. You are so obvious, Molina. Get some drinks down you and go get that guy. I don’t care if he takes you home or to the bathroom, you need to ride him like Seabiscuit.”

“Carrie! Really?”

“Honey, I’m just stating facts. There’s chemistry happening before my very eyes, I just wish I’d seen it from the beginning.” With a tinkle of a laugh, she led the way over to the booth to join the others, leaving Julie no choice but to follow with the tray of drinks.

:: ::

Julie is hyper aware of Luke’s thigh pressing against hers as they sit next to one another, chatting with their friends. Things are pretty relaxed, but the more the drink, the more aware she becomes of him.

“Hey Julie, Trevor’s here. Are you doing karaoke tonight?” Flynn asks as they all watch Trevor set up his equipment in the corner of the bar.

“If I get a few more shots in me, maybe.” Julie tries to play it off cool, but her two best friends know she’s always up for karaoke. She may not have the best voice in the world, but she loves to sing.

“In that case. I’m buying. Alex stands up and makes his way over to the bar.

“We’re gonna help him.” Carrie and Flynn follow after him, making Luke laugh.

“They’re not exactly subtle your friends, are they?” He asks, leaning his head low so he can speak into Julie’s ear. She shivers as his hot breath ghosting over the skin there.

“They wouldn’t know what subtle means if someone shoved a dictionary under their noses.” She comments, making him laugh. Julie realizes she _really_ likes the sound of Luke laughing, and she also really likes the way he smells. The hint of cologne that didn’t quite mask the lemon aroma that made Julie think of fresh rain on a spring day. She found herself taking in a deep breath, and immediately felt embarrassed. Hoping he hadn’t spotted her sniffing him, Julie looks at his bare arms and the ink covering them. “Any song in particular?” She blurts out, making him jump slightly.

Confusion is evident on his face at her random question, until she points at his tattoos.

“Oh, shit. Sorry. Uhm, yeah. This one,” he points to his left arm, “this is _Yesterday_ by The Beatles. The first song I ever learned to play on the guitar in it’s entirety.” He turned slightly and pointed to his right shoulder. “This one is the first song the band ever recorded.”

“That’s very cool.” Julie was mesmerized by the swirls and notes on his skin and struggled to pull her gaze away from them.

“Have you got any tattoos?” He asks.

“Yeah, I have two. A dahlia over my heart in memory of my mom.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss.” Luke’s voice was soft and sincere,

“Thanks. It happened a long time ago now. And the other is two butterflies representing my dad and my younger brother on my back.”

“Can I see?” The question surprised Julie, but she nods and reaches behind her to untie her shirt so she can lift it up to show off the tattoo just below her left shoulder. Although she couldn’t see it, she knew it was black and grey shaded, with a hint of blue and green – her dad and brother’s favorite colors.

“That’s a beautiful tattoo.” She shudders when she feels his fingertips ghost over the ink embedded in her skin. They’re rough, but oh so gentle and she wants to moan at the sensation. With a cough, Luke withdraws his hand so she can tie her shirt back up behind her lower back. When she turns back to face him, there’s a soft look on his face and she can’t draw her eyes away from his.

“This looks cozy.” Flynn’s voice interrupts them and forces Julie to shake the fog from her mind.

“We’re showing off tattoos.” Luke says, as if it’s no big deal.

“Oh, you should see Carrie’s one. She lost a bet to Julie and had to have her name permanently on her.

Julie laughed, remembering the bet over who could eat more slices of pizza one drunken evening during their senior year at college. She’d only just won by half a slice and was relieved. To Carrie’s credit, she went through with the forfeit and had Julie’s name tattooed on the instep of her foot. When the girl herself reached the booth, she scowled at Flynn bringing it up, but dutifully slipped her shoe off to prove it.

“That’s brilliant, but also cruel.” Alex told the girls. Flynn shrugged while Julie laughed as Carrie’s scowl deepened.

“I’ll get her back some day. I will have both these bitches branded with my name one day.” She eventually burst out laughing as Trevor spoke into the mic of his karaoke set up.

“Good evening folks, we’re all ready to go. Who’s up first?” A guy at the other end of the bar cheers and stumbles his way over to the DJ booth has set up in. What follows is a raucous, drunk rendition of something none of them can recognize.

“Oh my God, I think my ears are bleeding.” Carrie groaned, lowering her head to the table in front of them. Julie couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Why don’t you get up next, then?” She challenged, knowing it was rare for Carrie to refuse a challenge. But before she could respond, she squealed and jumped out of her seat. Walking through the bar was her boyfriend, Nick. Thanks to the amount of shots she’d consumed, she was a bit wobbly as she flung herself into his arms and peppered his face with kisses.

“Come and meet the guy Julie wants to bang.” She spoke loudly, her voice travelling over to the booth, making Julie want to sink under the table and hide. Flynn was laughing so hard, she was hanging off Alex’s shoulder to keep herself upright while Luke merely looked at her, one eyebrow raised.

“I hate my friends.” She excused herself from the booth under the pretense of needing to go to the bathroom as Nick and Carrie arrived at their table, making introductions.

Why couldn’t the ground just open up and swallow her whole when she needed it to?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah.  
> They kinda got a little too busy for karaoke, I hope you'll forgive me.

_Chapter Five:_

Hiding in the bathroom, Julie struggled to get her racing heart under control. She’d lost count of how many shots she’d had, plus being completely embarrassed by one of her best friends had sent her heart rate into overdrive and if she wasn’t careful, she was going to hyperventilate.

Carefully, after removing her glasses, she splashed some cold water on her face, making sure she didn’t ruin the make up Flynn had applied to her face. If she did, her best friend would absolutely slaughter her.

As she used some tissue to pat her face dry, she heard the bathroom door open and footsteps on the tiles behind her. Not paying any attention, Julie continued to dry her face before turning back to the mirror above the bank of wash basins and jumped when she saw Luke watching her. She pulled her glasses back on to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating. No, he was really there.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” She asked as she spun around to face him, panic building in her.

“I wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

“You could have waited outside; this is the ladies’ bathroom. And you’re not a… well, a lady.”

“Well, not last time I checked.” The smirk he flashed at her turned Julie’s insides more than a little gooey and she felt a tingle spread across her skin as it heated up. It hit her that the last time they were alone, he’d kissed her in Caleb’s dark room and it had left her wanting more all day.

As he took a step closer to her, she couldn’t help but lick at her bottom lip, drawing Luke’s gaze from her eyes down to her mouth. Her mouth was dry and she needed a drink, but she couldn’t move. She was pinned in place by his green eyes that had moved back up to lock onto her own brown ones.

Heat flooded through her body as he took another step, completely closing the gap between them. She could feel the warmth from his body the same way she could in the dark room and, more than anything, she wanted him to touch her, in any way she could get it. Nerves prevented her from making the first move though.

“Sitting next to you in that booth for the last few hours has been killing me.”

“Oh.” Julie moved to step back from him.

“No, not like that.” He snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against him, the entirety of the front of her body was crushed against his. “All I’ve wanted to do is this.” As he crashed his lips to hers, Julie couldn’t help but gasp into his mouth. He made the most of her shock and caressed her tongue with his which elicited a moan from both of them.

At the sound, Julie ran her hands up his bare arms, across his shoulders, and onto the back of his neck. Curling her fingers into his hair, Julie had to stand on her tiptoes to make sure Luke wasn’t bending too far. She didn’t want him to end up hurting his neck. As if reading her thoughts, he unwound his arm from around her waist and placed both hands on her hips as he walked her backward, toward the wash basins. The moment Julie’s back hit them, he lifted her up to sit on the edge and he moved to stand between her legs.

The change in their position caused a spike in arousal in Julie’s body as she feels Luke press against her. Even through two pairs of jeans, she felt the hardness of his erection pressing against her and she can’t stop her hips bucking into him.

“Keep doing that, and I won’t be able to control myself, and I really don’t want to fuck you in a bathroom.” Luke pulled his mouth away from hers, his voice husky and deeper than it had been.

“Well, maybe we should find somewhere a little more… sanitary, because if you’re not inside me soon, I’ll have to deal with things myself.” Julie looked directly into his eyes. As soon as she finished speaking, he stepped away from her, helped her down off the unit she sat on, and took hold of her hand. Leading her out of the bathroom, Luke didn’t even try to hide he’d been in the ladies’ room as he stalked them over to the booth where their friends still sat.

“Something’s… er… come up.” He leaned over the table and picked up Julie’s bag and handed it to her. “We kinda need to leave and deal with the… situation.”

“Something, huh?” Alex asked, making Flynn snort into her drink. Before Julie could respond, Luke was leading them out of the bar as Carrie began singing into the mic attached to the karaoke machine.

 _Come inside take off your coat I'll make you feel at home._ The opening lyrics to _‘I Wanna Sex You up’_ by Color me Badd made her blush, but all she could concentrate on was how Luke’s large hand felt connected to hers, and how it felt having him between her thighs. If it felt that good fully dressed, how would it feel skin to skin?

“Which way, and how far?” Luke asked once they were outside?

“Like four blocks, this way.” Tugging his hand, Julie turned left and they began walking along the street. They’d been walking less than five minutes when Luke stopped to push her up against a wall and kiss her. When they pulled apart, both were struggling to catch their breath. As Luke bent his head to kiss her again, she pressed her hand onto his chest. “Keep doing that, the twenty minute walk is going to take much longer.” She warned.

“Right, lead on.”

:: ::

The walk to Julie’s apartment took them almost an hour and a half thanks to Luke constantly giving into the attraction between them and pushing Julie up against random walls to kiss her. At one point he couldn’t seem to control himself and grinds against her – essentially dry humping her, and all she can feel is his rock-hard erection against her. The thrill it sent through Julie almost made her knees buckle as Luke kissed and nibbled at her throat. She was ready to fall to her knees and take him in her mouth, right there in the street, but managed to rein herself in and they continued to walk.

Coming to a standstill outside the building she lived in, Julie looked up at Luke, suddenly nervous as hell. For some reason, standing outside her home made things feel different. Almost screwing in a bathroom in a bar was one thing, stopping every five minutes to make out like horny teenagers in the street was something else, but potentially taking a guy she’d met less than twenty-four hours previously to fuck was a whole new ball game.

It wasn’t as if she hadn’t had one night stands before – she was single and in one of the best cities in the world, but this felt different somehow and she couldn’t work out why.

“I don’t have to come up if you’ve changed your mind.” Luke spoke softly, locking eyes with her. Julie wondered if he could somehow sense her hesitation. She was almost tempted to let him walk away but he was hot as hell and she was horny. Turning to face him fully, one of his arms still looped around her waist. Pushing herself up onto her tiptoes, she captured his lips with her own, moaning at their softness as his tongue plunged into her mouth. Reaching between them, she ran her hand over his hard length through his jeans, marveling at how one simple touch made him groan into her mouth and his hips buck into her hand.

“If you want to go home, the choice is yours, but I’m going upstairs and will be getting very naked. If you don’t want to join me, I’m sure my trusty rabbit can help.” Julie moved to pull away from him, but he gripped her waist tighter, keeping the space between them as small as possible.

“Not gonna happen, the only thing going near you tonight is me.”

With a laugh, Julie led him inside and up to the apartment she shared with Flynn and Carrie.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok... first off. Sorry for taking longer than usual to post. I've been juggling so much, I kind of dropped the ball with this one. However, I think I only have 2, maybe 3 chapters left and this bad boy will be complete.  
> Write, this chapter is the reason this fic is rated M. No other warnings, so if you read on, I did tell you.  
> Also, sorry...

_Chapter Six:_

The elevator hadn’t worked once in the four years Julie had lived in the building. As she reached her floor, Julie turned to look at him and caught him staring at her ass. She knew it looked amazing in the jeans she wore and she couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of her, drawing his eyes up to her face. There was no apology of shame in his eyes, and didn’t that just turn her on even more.

“Enjoying the view?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, as she led the way to the door of her apartment, she tried to picture how it looked when she left that morning, suddenly panicking she’d left it a complete bombsite.

“Very much so.” She looked back at him, his shit eating grin doing things to her that shouldn’t be possible for a smile to do. “Also, I’m trying to picture you naked.”

“Well, at least you’re honest.” Once again, she hesitated unlocking the door in front of them.

“Look, if you want me to go, I will.”

“It’s not that. I’m trying to remember how messy it is in there. I was late for work, remember?”

Although it had been less than twenty-four hours ago, the morning Julie had woken in a panic felt as if it had happened weeks ago. The day she’d had had been full on and a whirlwind.

“I’m not here to check out your home decor.” Luke grabbed hold of her hips and pulled her flush against the front of his body and kissed her. She could feel every inch of him, and it stopped her overthinking. Pulling away, she unlocked the door, opened it, and pulled Luke inside by his shirt.

As he kissed her again, moaning into her mouth as she pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck once more, Luke kicked the door behind him. The moment it was closed, Julie pushed him up against it, let go of his hair, and began to undo the button fly on his jeans. Chuckling to himself, Luke looked down at the top of her head as she pulled his jeans and boxers down, exposing his swollen cock. She glanced up at him for a second, a glint in her eyes, before dropping to her knees and taking him into her mouth in one, smooth motion.

“Shit.” He groaned out as his head drops back against the door behind him. He lifts his hands and threads them through her curly hair. He can’t stop his hips bucking and he’s soon fucking her mouth as she hollows her cheeks, licking and sucking around his erection.

Julie looks up at Luke and finds his gaze fixed on her mouth, watching it as she works his cock and she can’t help but grin as she moans around it. The vibrations must do something to him as his fingers tighten in her hair, the pain in her scalp turning her on more than she’d expect. His hips are still thrusting into her mouth and the movements soon become erratic as he moans seconds before exploding into her mouth. Flattening her tongue, Julie licks him through his orgasm until she’s swallowed everything he has to give. When she releases his cock, he helps her to her feet and crashes his lips against hers, not caring about his cum on her lips.

His hands fumble with the knot at the back of her shirt, and it’s soon loose around her as he begins to tug it up. She pulls out of the kiss so he can lift it over her head, exposing her smooth skin and her small tits encased in black lace. Using one finger, he traces a trail from her throat down over one of her breasts, avoiding her nipple, down the warm skin of her stomach until he reaches the waistband of her jeans. He flicks open the button before pulling the zipper, slowly, never once taking his eyes off hers.

The silence between them is palpable as she shimmies out of her jeans, kicking her boots off with difficulty, gripping his forearms to stop herself falling over. It isn’t long before she’s standing in front of him in her black, lacy bra and matching panties. The heat from his gaze as he drags it across every inch of her body he can see. When he looks back at her face, she’s smiling at him.

“I think you’re wearing far too many clothes,” she states, taking in his shirt and the jeans pooled around his ankles. At her words, he toes off his sneakers, kicks his jeans and boxers away from him as he pulls his shirt over his head in one smooth movement. As his muscles shift under his skin, she can’t help but notice a dimple on his ribs and she’s itching to suck it.

Luke doesn’t seem embarrassed about his complete nakedness as she looks at him, her eyes slowly raking over his hard and tan form. As her head lifts to look at his face, he takes a step forward and wraps an arm around her waist.

“I like how it feels when you look at me like that.” His voice is husky and the sound of it sends thrills through Julie, directly to her throbbing pussy. “But I need to know how it feels to have you come on my face.”

Unable to keep her hands off him, Julie runs her hands over the hard planes of his chest, making sure to ghost across his nipples with her thumbs. The hiss of pleasure that escaped Luke’s mouth made her smile as she leaned forward to place hot, open mouth kisses on his tattooed skin.

Bending her backward, Luke lowered Julie to the floor at their feet and ran his lips from her mouth along her jaw and down her throat. As he moved lower, he slipped her bra straps from her shoulders, releasing her breasts from the confines of the material. Julie arched her back as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking and licking around it. The other was rolled between the thumb and forefinger of one his hands and the sensation drove her insane.

Luke ghosted his other hand down her side, trailing a path of heat across her skin until he reached the waistband of her panties. Rather than removing them, he stroked her over the material, moving farther lower until he ran a fingertip along her lips causing her hips to buck. With a chuckle, he released her nipple and moved to capture her lips in a kiss that took her breath away. His hand next to her head, holding him above her while his other hand teased her clit through the thin cotton covering her, making her groan loudly, her body arching again into Luke’s.

“That sound coming out of your mouth right now is the sexiest thing I’ve ever heard, but I wonder how hot it would be to hear you scream my name.” He murmured into her ear before lifting himself away from her. Raising her head, Julie looked down her body at his as he sat back on his calves. She couldn’t help but notice his growing erection lying flat against his toned stomach.

“There’s only one way to find out.” Julie batted his hands away from the waistband of her panties and removed them herself and threw them to the side. Rather than place her hand back on the floor beside her, Julie began to stroke them across the skin on her stomach moving down toward her pussy. She was watching Luke’s green eyes that were locked her hands as she teased herself, a small smile of satisfaction on her face as she began to circle her clit. The sensitive bundle of nerves was almost painful as she worked it with the tip of her finger, but it was the best kind of pain.

As Luke watched her touching herself, Julie used her other hands to spread her lips, enabling her to plunge a finger inside herself. His mouth was open, and his breathing was shallow. His eyes had darkened and he was fixated on her hands.

Eventually, he lifted one of his own and placed it on top of hers, stopping her movements.

“As glorious as that is to watch, I want you screaming _my_ name, not your own.” With a wide smile, he moved her hands away, and leaned forward. Julie moaned loudly the moment his tongue made contact with her clit.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More M rated stuffs going on here.
> 
> So, I decided to update quickly again because I felt mean leaving y'all on the cliffhanger I did. Sorry.... kinda.  
> This is, I think, the penultimate chapter of this little fic.
> 
> Huge shoutout to @LuvnTheJukebox (GalahadsGurl) and @lbswasp for helping me through the logistics of this chapter, and for being pretty much amazing. Go and check out their jatp fics because a - they're awesome, and b - hot!

_Chapter Seven:_

Picking Julie up off the floor, Luke carried her into the longue and sat her on the back of the couch as he kneeled in front of her, his knees glad of the comfort compared to the hallway floor. He hooked her legs over his shoulders and started again. Teasing her clit with the p of his tongue as he pushed two fingers into her warm depths, feeling her juices coat them as he thrust into her in an agonizingly slow rhythm.

Julie snaked her fingers into Luke’s messy hair, holding him close to her as she looked down at him. His broad shoulders, covered in ink, were flexing every time he moved his arm were as much of a turn on as him fucking her with his fingers and tongue.

“Fuck, that feels so good.” Julie called out, not quite screaming as he’d hoped, but she wasn’t a screamer. She merely talked up a good game. Her hips began to move, her pussy grinding against his face, as she felt her orgasm building deep inside. The feeling of Luke withdrawing his fingers from inside her makes her moan in disappointment which soon turns into ones of pleasure as he replaces his fingers with his tongue, diving in and out of her as his teases her clit with his thumb.

As he tongue fucked her he hummed, the sound deep and low vibrating against her pussy sent her into overdrive and her orgasm exploded from her with force. While she did scream, it wasn’t Luke’s name but rather an incomprehensible string of sounds. Slowly, Luke stopped working her pussy with his mouth and lifted her legs off his shoulders. Placing a soft kiss on the inside of her thigh, he rose up onto his knees to face her.

“It’s a start.” Luke grinned as he kissed Julie, his lips slick with her orgasm.

“You’re very set on hearing your name being screamed out. Is this a throwback from being on stage or something?” she pushed him back from her a little, totally not noticing how hard his chest was against her hand. Her eyes didn’t flicker down to the tattoos covering his pecs and snaking over his shoulder, and she didn’t grin without shame when he didn’t catch her doing all of that.

“Well, when you get used to hearing something, it becomes second nature.”

“So, you fuck girls you’ve just met and have them scream your name out, just to feed your ego?” It sounded like Julie was teasing still, but there was a slight edge to her voice she didn’t like.

“No. I don’t sleep with every girl I meet. That’s one Rockstar stereotype I refuse to conform to, but girls do scream my name out in pleasure. It’s kinda addictive.” He doesn’t sound offended, but there’s a pinch of tension around his eyes that Julie doesn’t like.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I just…” She gave up, not exactly sure what she’d been trying to say.

“It’s cool. I’m used to it because people pass comments all the time. Not usually when I’m naked having just eaten a hot girl out, but yeah.”

Julie couldn’t stop the snort of laughter that escaped her at his turn of phrase. She’d almost forgot they were both naked and felt she should have been embarrassed about the fact, but the atmosphere was easy between them.

“So… mood killed I’m guessing.” Wondering whether she should gather up her discarded clothes and get dressed, Julie climbed off the back of the couch behind it. She heard Luke get to his feet as she turned away. Her legs felt like jelly thanks to her orgasm, but she still didn’t feel fully satisfied and she’d ruined the chance of anything more happening. As she bent to pick up the throw that had fallen to the floor as Luke had gone down on her, she felt his hands run across the swell of her ass. She could feel the callouses on his fingers rough against her skin.

“I wouldn’t say killed it, but I’m willing to work through it.”

As her heart kickstarted itself into a sporadic rhythm, she stood back up, leaving the throw where it was. Julie began to turn to face Luke, but he stopped her. Instead, he turned her to face the couch and as he ghosted his hands up to cup her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over her sensitive nipples. She could feel his arousal when he closed the gap between their bodies and pressed himself against her back.

“I’m going to bend you over this couch, and you’ll be creaming my name in minutes.”

“Minutes? Maybe I should reconsider,” laughing, Julie pretended to move away, trying to hide the flash of arousal that flooded through her entire body. Luke’s arms squeezed together slightly to stop her movements. Removing a hand from her tits, he placed it in the center of her back and pushed gently, bending her upper body forward.

Once she was in position, Julie felt Luke walk away from her with a hissed ‘stay there’ in her ear. Doing as she was told she turned her head to watch him pick up his jeans and pull his wallet off the chain that was attached to his belt loops. He removed a condom from it and stood back up straight. His broad back was covered in inked musical notes that took her breath away. When he turned to face her, they locked eyes as he ripped open the small square packet and rolled the condom onto his erection. With a grin, he repositioned himself behind her and thrust into her wet pussy in one, smooth moment.

He gripped her hips as he pounded into her, hard and fast, and Julie relished in every sensation her body was experiencing as Luke fucked her from behind. She was unable to move, but her back arched, pressing her ass closer to his hips, allowing him to plunge deeper with each thrust.

Quicker than she’d ever experience, Julie felt her orgasm building as Luke’s cock hit her g-spot over and over as he kept up his relentless rhythm. His fingers dug into hips, but the pain added an extra edge to the pleasure she was feeling.

Although she knew it was coming, when her climax hit her, Julie couldn’t believe the power behind it. Her upper body arched off the back of the couch as she screamed out Luke’s name before collapsing forward, her chest heaving as she struggled to regulate her breathing. Luke was still gripping her hips tightly as he pounded into her from behind, grunting out words that weren’t real words rather than a string of random letters. Then, with a roar, he slammed into her one final time.

Panting, he collapsed onto her back, his hot breath on her neck. It should have turned her on, but it did. When she started to lift herself up, Luke pulled out slowly, Julie hissing through the sensitivity of the action.

“Sorry.” Luke’s voice was low and hoarse. Julie couldn’t help but feel a little smug it was because of her he sounded like he’d been chewing razor blades. It was amazing what a good fucking could do to the parts of the body not directly involved.

Rather than respond, Julie yawned wide, her exhaustion sudden and almost crippling.

“I’ll just grab my stuff and head out. Let you sleep.”

Julie looked at him, he was swaying and looked how she felt. Drunk, exhausted, and thoroughly fucked.

“Hey, you don’t need to leave. You look dead on your feet and as if you could sleep for a week.” Luke pulled his boxers on and looked at her, his green eyes still bright.

“Honestly, it’s cool. I can order an uber.” Julie hesitated at his words. Her one-night stands had always ended up in a bed, so this situation rarely came up as both parties passed out, someone sneaking out under the cover of darkness. Things with Luke had been so intense, they hadn’t made it out of the open plan lounge.

“Your choice, but I’m just saying, I have a _really_ comfortable bed.” Still completely naked, Julie began to walk out of the room and toward her bedroom. She had no idea what Luke was going to do and when she heard his footsteps following her, she couldn’t help but grin to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is. The final chapter of Money Shot. I can't thank everyone enough for all the kudos and comments you have given this fic, I appreciate each and every one of you.
> 
> Up next, I have an aged up MATURE fic, but that isn't being posted until next month some time. It's honestly killing me to have to sit on it because I love the story.
> 
> Now this one is finished, I can concentrate more on Alex's story following on from Busker. Once I get a few chapters under my belt, I'll begin posting it. I just hope everyone enjoys it.
> 
> Now, let's do this....

_Chapter Eight:_

Julie woke up overheating and pinned to her bed. Cracking open one eye, she winced at the bright sunlight flooding her bedroom as her hangover kicked in. Groaning, she turned her head slowly away from the sunlight. She tried to go back to sleep, but it was impossible, plus she needed the bathroom. The lack of a male body in her bed disappoints her, but she’s also a little relieved they won’t have to deal with the inevitable awkward morning after the night before.

With her head banging and her stomach rolling, she climbed gingerly out of her bed and pads across the bedroom into her en-suite bathroom, still naked from the night before. She can’t help but notice how much her body aches in the best way possible and can’t help grin. After relieving herself, she looked at her reflection. Despite the haystack hair, she didn’t look as bad as she felt. Her brown eyes were flushed, and there was the distinct mark of a hickey on her neck just under her hairline.

“What the fuck?” She blurted out before clamping her hand over her mouth. Glad Luke had snuck out of the apartment under the cover of night, she went back into her bedroom and pulled on her robe. She needed coffee and food, in that order, and some advil if she was going to be able to function. Julie also thanked whichever God may be listening that it was Saturday, and she didn’t have to work. Maybe after she ate, she would shower, and settle in on the couch and binge watch the new season of _The Crown._

She could hear voices in the kitchen which wasn’t much of a shock. Flynn often invited Carrie and Nick over for breakfast as Nick made the meanest French Toast any of them had ever tasted, and he was always happy to cook for the four of them regularly – even more so after a heavy night.

“Morning!” She sang out as she entered the kitchen, but the body that stood in the middle of the room didn’t belong to any of her friends. No, it was a very topless Luke who seemed to be making pancakes.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.” Luke grinned at her, turning to face her, the pan in hand. As she stared at his shoulders and the way the muscles shifted under his inked skin, he expertly flipped the pancake and placed the pan back onto the stovetop.

“Hi.” Unsure quite how to act, having thought he’d left, Julie walked over to the coffee pot to pour herself a drink before grabbing the pain meds out of a cabinet above her head. “Wait, I heard voices. Who else is here?”

“No one. I was on facetime with Alex.”

“Oh.”

“Anyway, I hope you like blueberry.” He slid the enormous circle onto a plate which he slid in front of her as he poured another into the pan. Unable to quite comprehend what was happening, Julie couldn’t do anything other than stare at him. “Julie, I promise it’s _just_ a pancake. I woke up hungry, and I have a day of meetings. If it’s a problem, I’ll clean up and leave.”

“No, it’s fine. Sorry, hangover.” She didn’t expand on what else she was thinking.

“And you thought I’d snuck out.” Luke chuckled as she slowly nodded her head, wincing at the sharp pain behind her eyes.

“Urgh, I’m never drinking again.”

“How often do you say that?” Once again, he turned to face her as he flipped the pan, making it look so easy. Julie knew it wasn’t – there were stains on her dad’s kitchen ceiling to prove it.

“Every other week, maybe.” She smiled as she put a piece of the pancake into her mouth. “Oh my God, this is amazing.” She gushed, making Luke smile. She couldn’t help but notice how his green eyes brightened and slid her eyes back down to her plate.

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to let my mom know.” Looking back up, Julie watched as Luke plated up his own breakfast and sat opposite her, diving in as if he hadn’t eaten in a week.

“Hungry?” She asked before she could stop herself, laughing a little as she sipped at her coffee.

“Well, I kinda expended a fair bit of energy last night.” His wink made her blush.

“About that. What the hell is this?” She pulled the collar of her robe down to expose the hickey. “No one leaves these anymore.”

“I get carried away sometimes…” he trailed off. “I would apologize, but my mom taught me not to lie.” The smirk on his face was wide. Julie rolled her eyes as she took her now empty plate to the sink.

She was trying to work out what to say next when Luke’s phone rang.

“We’re outside. You have five minutes, or we’re leaving without you.” A voice she vaguely recognized sounded on loudspeaker behind her.

“I’ll be there.”

When she turned around, Luke was pulling on his shirt from the night before and had stood to shove his feet into his sneakers.

“I’m sorry, but if I don’t go now, they’ll make take the subway.” He looked sheepish as he gathered his scattered things and readied himself to leave. “I didn’t want to rush this morning, but…”

“Meetings. I remember.” Julie wrapped her arms around her waist, not sure if she was relieved or disappointed he was leaving. He approached her slowly, invading her personal space.

“Can I see you again?” He asked, looking down at her.

“I’d like that.” Her voice was low and she could hear the huskiness to it. Luke must have heard it too. Smiling, he bent his head to kiss her softly. The distant sound of a car horn disturbed them.

“I’m sorry, I have to go. My number’s on the refrigerator. Call me?” Julie nodded as he kissed her again and left the kitchen. A moment later, she heard the front door open and close.

Lost in her thoughts, she walked over to the where Luke had stuck a piece of paper to the door of the refrigerator, smiling at the words he’d scrawled on it.

_I would have stayed and let you ravish me again. Text or call me, today._

Walking into the lounge, she found her discarded phone on the floor and opened her messaging app with a smile on her face.

_The End_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you fancy it, follow me over on Tumblr  
> [vicesvsvirtuesfanfic](https://vicesvsvirtuesfanfic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
